movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Multiverse: Infinity War
'Multiverse: Infinity War '''is an action adventure fantasy comedy drama horror film, a parody of the movie "Avengers: Infinity War", and a massive multiplayer crossover. The idea was made by MinecraftFan11onScratch. Synopsis NiGHTS and Rayman, after the former is flickered into the latter's world, decide to call heroes from many universes to try and save the universe of a menacing threat...Lord Zalgo, who plans to gather six, colorful and powerful stones called "Infinity Stones" and corrupt half of the multiverse's population to be his slaves. Plot ''WIP. Characters Heroes * NiGHTS: A trickery and playful jester creature from Nightopia, and self-proclaimed Guardian of the Night Dimension. She always fought against her creator Wizeman with the help of Visitors (humans who, in their dreams, end up winding in Nightopia), fooling his plans of taking over the Night Dimension, despite the most concrete reason for her battle agains't him is simply her disliking agains't his ideals. She is the de-facto protagonist of the movie, gathering the heroes through the Multiverse and being fueled by death of her "twin brother" Reala. * Rayman: A arms-and-legs lacking creature from the Glade of Dreams that helps NiGHTS send a multiversal-scale signal of help to some worlds. Despite being aloof, impatient and cocky sometimes, he's really a pretty friendly fellow. * Sonic the Hedgehog: A hedgehog from the planet Mobius that can run as fast as sound, and frequently foils the plans of whoever is threatening his homeworld and/or friends (most of the time this someone being the evil Robotnik/Eggman). He is a wild and adventurous spirit that is always looking up to a challenge. * Steven Universe: A hybrid of Gem and Human and a member of the Crystal Gems, a group of gems that defected from their Homeworld. He is the son of their former leader, Rose Quartz (whom he learned that was actually a alias of Pink Diamond, the fourth member of the Diamond Authority), and spent most of his life raised by his mother's remaining comrades to learn how to control his powers. He is a kind and forgiving spirit that prefers understanding his opponents over fighting them. * Kirby: A young, puffball-like creature that lives on Dreamland, a country located in the star-shaped planet of Popstar, that put himself in many adventures through his homeland, with reasons hanging from food to stopping a large menace. Despite being young, childish and naive, he is also very brave, willing to stand up to anyone. * Frisk: A human demigirl that feel into the legendary Mount Ebott, and ended up freeing the monster-kind from it with the help of a fallen prince. She heirs the Red SOUL from the first fallen human, which she can use to either SAVE, LOAD or RESET. However, those "powers" became weaker as her SOUL got split in half so Chara, the first fallen human who laid dormant in her, could co-exist with her. Like Steven, she tries to find a pacific solution, but she's not that hesitant to fight if fully necessary. * Chara: A human demigirl and the first fallen human that, thanks to a chain of events, changed for a long while the mindset of the monster race sealed inside Mount Ebott. At first, she's not trusted by the others because of her murderous-esque mindset, and Dedede even suggests Frisk and Chara should "be whole (or something)" again. However, she proofs pretty loyal, partially due to the regret of her previous life hanging on her neck. * Dipper Pines: A 13-years old boy that, along with his twin sister Mabel, spend a summer on a weird town in the middle of Oregon known as Gravity Falls, having what both of them consider "the weirdest adventure of their lives". He is smart and adventurous yet awkward, and prefers the safety of his friends and/or his sister over his own gain. Inspired by one of his great uncles, he has a blue journal with a pine tree labeled "D" where he writes his current adventures, and it shows up in some scenes of this movie. * Mabel Pines: A 13-years old girl that, along with her twin brother Dipper, spend a summer on a weird town in the middle of Oregon known as Gravity Falls, having what both of them consider "the weirdest adventure of their lives". She is a lot more loud, weird and cheerful than her twin brother, and can be a bit selfish and attention-seeking, but since her adventure in Gravity Falls proved how it could lead to disaster, she tamed a bit her flaws. Like in her origin show, her main weapon is a grappling hook. * Kris: A teenager demiboy from a alternate timeline of Frisk and Chara's world that, although has similarities, has MANY differences. He is quiet and most of the time seems detached, but its shown in his lines he actually can show how much he cares about his friends. Most of the time, he's seen in the form he has on the Dark World (armored, with a peach-colored sword as a weapon), due to frequently dweeling in magic worlds. He also has a SOUL like Frisk, but with much less power. * Coraline: A 11-years old girl that after moving to the Pink Palace Apartments, ends up exploring the Other World, a apparently ideal copy of her world, only to discover it's not what it looks like. She became alot more better after facing the "Other Mother" (also knows as the Beldam), but still has her snarker, witty side. Unlike most of her allies (and like Mabel, Dipper and Pacifica), she doesn't have any powers or weapons, but compensates with intelligence and wits. * Pucca: A 9-years old asian girl, that has a vow of silence and is always running after her love to try and kiss him. Despite being nice, if annoyed enough, she can use many abilities and skills that between them are a surprising strenght, wits, a superhero alter-ego, and undo her hair buns to unleash a large strenght. * Ib: A girl around 9-years old (or a bit higher) that, a time ago, explored a creepy gallery with the company of a lavender-haired teenager named Garry, and fought agains't a painting that gained life, Mary. She carries a rose on her chest that represents how much she can still live on (it slowly has less petals as she is hurt or unhealthy), and becomes corrupted along with her. Ib decides to help fight agains't Zalgo because she suspects he has kidnaped Garry, whom she didn't see in a long while. Villains * Zalgo: The main antagonist, a demon that is known by the titles of "He Who Waits Behind the Wall", "The Hivemind of Chaos", and the call of "HE COMES". In search for power, he ends up learning the existence of the Infinity Stones, and decides to craft himself a Infinity Gauntlet and go after them so half of the multiverse's population could be his slaves. Although he has some honor with his opponents, and a warped regret, Meta Knight describes him as a being "whose words "monster", "abomination" and "demon" aren't enough to describe him". Other * Reala: Wizeman's right-hand man, and complete opposite of his "sister" NiGHTS. Due to their opposing personalities and ideals, they end up in one way or another fighting each other, although NiGHTS still deeply holds affect towards him and Reala refuses to believe NiGHTS will never come back to Nightmare. The opening scene shows them in one of their many fights, before Wizeman himself show with his new allies (Zalgo among them), and seals Reala in the Power Gem to show newfound loyalty to the Hivemind of Chaos, devasting NiGHTS. WIP. Soundtrack WIP. Trivia *This movie's idea is based on a cast meme the creator did and posted on her deviantART account. Gallery Infinity War Revamped Meme - My Take.png|The inspiration for this page, made by the creator. Category:Movies based on games Category:Movies based on cartoons Category:Movies based on Memes Category:Parody Movie Category:Parodies Category:The Avengers Category:Infinity War Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Films Co., Ltd. Category:Action Category:Action films Category:Adventure Category:Action-Drama Category:Fantasy films Category:Movies Category:Animated movies Category:Comedy Category:Comedy films Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Musical comedy Category:Horror Category:Horror films Category:Animation